In Your Hands
by renandli
Summary: Neville will do anything to keep the other members of the resistance from getting in trouble with the Carrows, even put himself in Pansy Parkinson's hands. NL/PP Smutty MA not love, not romance its sex. bdsm
1. Chapter 1

"I've got you Longbottom. You and your little friend, who are you again?" Pansy poked the second-year Gryffindor in the chest with a red fingernail.

"Timothy." The young boy was shaking violently as he stared at the floor. Neville had just found the boy painting a large lightning bolt on the floor of the Entrance Hall. Neville and Timothy were about to scarper back to their common room, Neville holding back on telling the younger boy off until they were safely behind the Fat Lady's portrait, when Pansy came up from the dungeons.

"Timothy, what?"

"Timothy Williams, Miss Parkinson. Muggle-born."

Pansy trailed her fingernail on Timothy's chest, up his neck until she reached his ear. She pinched the boy's earlobe visciously, Timothy tried to jerk away but Pansy held on tightly. Neville started toward the girl to make her stop but she pulled her wand, aiming just above his heart.

"Now, now, Longbottom. Wouldn't want to do anything rash and bring the Carrows." Pansy let go of Timothy's ear switching so she could pinch his cheek like an over attentive aunt. "Wouldn't Alecto just love to take this little muggle and give him detention? I thought you were trying to protect these sweet little mudbloods from harm? Yet you encourage them to disobey their betters. And when you disobey, you get punished. Isn't that right, Timmy?" Pansy forced Timothy to nod by pulling on his cheek.

Neville's darted around the room like the answer, a way out, would be scribbled on the walls. "Pansy, he's just a kid, let him go and...and you can turn me over to the Carrows. You'll be a hero, they've been looking to nail me for weeks."

"You better not try to dodge me Longbottom." Pansy lit up like a hungry cat who had just spotted a bird with a broken wing.

"I swear, just let Timothy go."

"Deal. Scram Timmy, don't let me catch you steping out of line in the future. This opportunity won't come again." Pansy slapped Timothy, reddening his cheek further.

Timothy looked to Neville for confirmation before running for the main staircase.

Pansy waited for Timothy's steps to fade in the distance before speaking, "So what's he? The ninth, tenth? You just keep putting yourself in my hands. All in the name of protecting these kids."

"It doesn't bother me..." Neville closed the distance to Pansy, snaking a hand around her waist. "Being in your hands." Leaning down for a kiss.

Pansy twirled away before his lips took what he wanted. "Uh uh, Longbottom, someone's got to clean up Timmy's mess. Is this the same kind of paint you've used before?"

"Yes, it can't be magicked away, only scrubbed."

"Then you should start, don't want the Carrows making their way down here, seeing you out of bed." Pansy conjured a bucket and filled it with water from her wand. Neville tranfigured the paint brush Timothy left behind into a scrub brush. "I'm the one posted in the Main Entrance tonight but, you never know when the Carrows will start wondering. On your knees and scrub."

Neville looked at the pug-nosed, bossy Slytherin for a second, then he pulled his sweater vest off over his head, tossing it to her. Rolling up his sleeves, Neville watched as Pansy tipped the bucket of water over with the toe of her shoe. The water flooded over the lightning bolt as she held the sweater to her face, breathing in his scent; a mixture like begonias and lemon with an undercurrent of man. Neville went down on his hands and knees, beginning to scrub from the lowest point up.

Looking down at Neville, Pansy ogled the strong muscles of his shoulders as they moved under his school shirt, her breathing coming faster through the wool over her nose. She dropped down a few inches from the top of the lightning bolt, resting back on her legs. As Neville continued working, he looked up occasionally, toying with the girl by sucking his bottom lip into his mouth biting his flesh like he had done to her on other nights, grunting softly so the noise wouldn't carry over the marble.

His little noises cut right through Pansy, she began stroking her inner thighs ratcheting the hem of her skirt higher to grope the soft bits near her core. The lightning bolt was disappearing as Neville drew closer, now when he looked up his eyes got no higher than Pansy's waist, watching as she pinched the extra flesh between her thighs.

His trousers became tighter as Pansy spread her knees, he moved forward again, his head nearly in her lap. Pansy twisted his hair between her fingers, she pointed at her knee, guiding his head down until his lips grazed her skin. Neville licked his lips and kissed a spot a few inches higher as Pansy pointed at a new patch of skin. She laid back, pointing her knees to the sky and sent Neville on a tour of her inner thighs, one point at a time.

His kisses became wetter and rougher the closer Neville came to her junction point. On the last patch of skin before her knickers he nibbled at the flesh, slicking the skin with his tongue. Neville could smell the heat coming off her skin, he groaned as she skipped over her core and sent him back up the other leg. As his lips pressed against her kneecap, Pansy's body started to shake from holding in the moans of pleasure. If she screamed out his name now, she'd call half the school to watch her come in her knickers.

Keeping her knees spread, Pansy propped herself up as she sent Neville to finish his scrubbing. The floor was wetter but symbol free now. Flicking the scrubbrush to the side, it became a paint brush again before it hit the ground, Neville advanced between Pansy's open legs. His hair was messy, his lips swollen from the tour down below.

"Ug, your pants are all wet!" Pansy half-heartedly pushed against hardened body above her.

"You know, I never complain when your pants are wet, shall I check to see how wet?" Neville smirked as he tickled his way to her upturned skirt.

Pansy caught his hand, "No, you shan't!" He knew she was serious as she dug her nails into his hand.

A little surprised by her objection, Neville let the joke drop, "I finished my scrubbing, Miss Parkinson, and I'm putting myself in your hands. Whatever will you do to me?" Neville lowered himself down, watching to see if she would turn away, see if tonight would end early. The kiss began softly, barely touching as heavy breaths tickled their moisture-laden lips. Neville pressed harder, Pansy matching his desire from below. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, feeling him resist her pull made her want him more.

She licked his bottom lip, sucking the flesh into her mouth in a mimic of his earlier flirting, her teeth scraping the tender inards as he moaned with pleasure. She draped her legs around Neville's waist bringing her hips against the bulge in his trousers. The contact made Neville wicker like a stallion, the twitch trailing the entire length of his body.

Pansy rolled her hips again, taking his tongue into her mouth, letting him probe every corner while she massaged his tongue with her own. Neville's large hand picked at the buttons down her front, popping two before Pansy lowered away from him, "Neville, we can't go any further here, we'll be found out."

Neville captured her lips again, covering her body with his. Just as she began to respond to the intensity of his desire, he pulled away, again on hands and knees, his eyes dark with want. His lips ghosted over her cheekbone and down to her ear, whispering, "Then take me somewhere else."


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy threw her robes over Neville's face, covering his Gryffindor tie, and reminded him to slouch as he was lead into the Slytherin common room.

"What's this then, Pansy? A reverse walk of shame?" Daphne Greengrass cackled as Pansy pulled the hooded figure deeper into the dungeons.

"I just don't want a slag like you thinking she has a chance at sloppy seconds!" They passed through winding corridors, Neville could never get used to the distorting green light that permeated the air, he always felt a bit queasy until he entered Pansy's room. She pushed into her dorm room, three of her roommates looked up from a game they were playing. Pansy shoved Neville into a corner, his face toward the stone. He heard her bark, "Out!" as she had on the other nights.

The girls rustled into dressing gowns and disappeared without argument. Pansy hung her school tie on the outer doorknob, marking it as occupied and locked the door. Neville felt Pansy's small hands pulling his shirt out of his trousers. He remained staring at the wall as she pushed his shirt up, kissing his shoulder blades and down his spine. When she was done, his shirt falling back into place, Neville asked, "So what are you going to do with me tonight, Pansy?"

"We always do what I want, you're such a good little toy to play with." Pansy reached around his waist, unbuckling his belt. "Why don't you choose."

Neville placed his hand over hers and guided them under the waistband of his trousers, nudging them low on his hips until the fabric dropped. "I want to try the clips again."

"Then finish striping and get in bed." Pansy tugged on his boxers before going to her side table, in the bottom drawer she removed a cloth bag. Neville had already pulled the coverlet off the bed, and his long body was stretched out with his shoulders propped against the headboard. Pansy tipped the bag out on the bed, it contained three silk scarves and 5 dozen bulldog clips. The clips, office supplies to hold together large bunches of paper, were quickly sorted into small, medium, and large piles of black plastic and shiny metal, ready to be used.

Neville casually scooted down the bed, checking to make sure his wrists could reach the bed posts but otherwise making himself comfy. Pansy tied one wrist to the bed frame, the silk wide enough not to cut into the skin. She straddled his chest to reach his other wrist, Neville nuzzled her stomach, catching a button in his mouth he worked the plastic out of the hole, opening the shirt further. Pansy shifted so she sat on his stomach, running her hands from wrists to shoulders, goosebumps rising in the trail she drew.

Neville puckered his lips, she obliged him with a deep-throated kiss, his body straining to stay connected as Pansy left him to get the blindfold. She tied it over his eyes, blotting' out his sight, pecking and nibbling at his cheeks and chin.

"No talking tonight." Pansy hushed him with a finger on his lips. The muscles in his body relaxed as Neville prepared for the next step, unclenching the nervousness anyone would get being tied down and blindfolded in the Slytherin dungeons.

Pansy patiently waited for the teen to slacken, it wouldn't help to rush him at this point. Moving too quick might cause Neville to panic, it had taken a very boring hour to calm him down the first time they had tried the clips, ending with an unremarkable roll in the sheets before she sent him away. And now, he had requested another go at the clips.

No, she would wait, none of the other boys would play with her as she liked. Neville was compliant, giving over to her demands. Taking the reigns or laying back to let her explore as her mood changed. They didn't talk about why, but it worked. They rarely talked at all. Each was the other's dirty little secret.

Neville's breathing had slowed into a deep rhythm, in through the nose, out his slightly open mouth. In that gap, she saw irregular teeth that liked to bite her. Heat pooled in her stomach at the memory. She was ready.

Pansy placed a medium clip at his bicep, capturing a bite of skin in the clamp, stroking the toned muscle as Neville adjusted to the slight pain. Another went on to mirror the first, she wanted to apply them evenly to both sides of his body. She tested new spots between her thumb and forefinger, searching for skin that would stretch enough to clip. One clip landed on a nerve, Pansy watched his arm twitch jangling the other clips.

The clack of the plastic as it bumped into its neighbor drove Pansy to Neville's lips. Twisting her head from side to side to get him from every angle, Neville struggled to remain docile, letting Pansy trail down to his neck. Hissing as she placed a clip on his side. The large clips pinching hard until the pain turned to an aching throb. She worked down his rib cage, stretching his skin tightly over his torso. Her nimble fingers finding just the right places to attach each clip.

Pansy took a break from placing more, running hands over his stomach, down his sides, flicking the clips to freshen the nerve endings. Panting now, Neville started to squirm underneath Pansy, straining against the his bonds. She heard the headboard crack as he arched his back, swallowing a howl as the clips held back his motion.

His hips reared up as he used his feet to gain leverage against his bindings, nearly bucking Pansy off. She quickly stripped off her shirt and bra knowing it was time to end their game. She let out a yelp as Neville's foot slipped, sending them both crashing into the mattress. While he was down, Pansy took Neville's cock in hand, fully aroused she pushed her dripping folds down to take him in.

Neville's loud panting changed to a consistent moan as the slippery warmth wrapped around his cock. Pansy relaxed, her core trembling to hold on to the eight inches of twitching muscle. She enjoyed the feeling of fullness, eyes closed tickling her fingers along her ribcage, brought back to the issue at hand when Neville bucked.

Working up and down his shaft, Pansy rolled her hips. Riding him as he thrust his hips further into her core. Purring in pleasure, she lapped at his nipples, tonguing the hard nubs while teasing the clips. His stomach muscles spasmed at her touch, clacking the clips together, making Pansy hotter.

Frantic now, their bodies crashed again and again. Veins stood out on Neville's arms and shoulders, his face bright red as the scarves held him in place. One of the clips popped off his bicep leaving behind a red rectangle of flesh. More animal than man with want, he howled at the sensation. Pansy stopped the racket with her mouth, sucking his tongue into her with the same passion she pumped his shaft. Walking her fingers up his arm, she slowly pulled another clip off, his groan of lust egging her to dart her tongue into his ear, tracing the intricate turnings.

While she traveled down his arm, Neville nuzzled the hollow of her collar-bone with his nose, stretching his neck he was able to rub his forehead against her shoulder tousling his hair further and knocking the blindfold partly off. He caught a glimpse of light but quickly shut his eyes, he didn't want to see himself tied to a bed, just feel it.

Pansy nibbled the raw red marks on his arm, echoing the pinch with her lips and teeth, eliciting grunts and more fevered thrusting. When the last clip released near his elbow, Pansy released that arm from the bed frame. Neville adjusted the blindfold before gripping Pansy's ass in his palm, forcing her hips to meet his in better time.

Clips pinched into his flesh harder at this change in position, twisting at his skin. Pansy untied his other wrist. The clips clattered as Neville took completely over, all but a few near his ribs popped off as he flipped Pansy on he back. Her ankles naturally hooked together around his waist. Bracing his body over Pansy with his arms, Neville ran a hand down her leg, snaking his arm under Pansy's knee, opening her legs wider to take deeper thrusts.

Now it was her turn to moan as Neville rammed his thick shaft into her chute, a fire kindled between her legs stoked by his wood. Blindly he sucked at every inch of flesh he could get into his mouth, his bucked teeth scraping tiny abrasions into her pale skin. Her walls squeezed in on him, Pansy flung her head back, grunting as she came closer to the edge. The noise brought Neville back to her open mouth, she yelled her orgasm into his mouth shaking his teeth with the noise.

Pansy melted into the sheets, Neville using her body to finish himself. Jerking into her relaxed core, Pansy looked over his back, seeing three clips desperately clinging to his skin. She ripped them brutally off his ribs, the blinded boy finding release inside her as the pain hit his senses. Neville dropped off his hands, pressing his length against Pansy, gasping as he milked out the last of his desire. Pansy smacked his arm, aiming for the red rectangles that had started to bruise, until Neville could roll off her.

Pansy knelt on the bed taking his softened member in her hand, her talented fingers dancing on the shaft until it regained some life. Neville pulled the scarf off his eyes in time to see a line of spit drip down from Pansy's mouth to lubricate his cock. Her dark eyes flashed up at him as her mouth lowered to take him in. Without saying anything, he watched her tongue swirl around his tip, her small hand manipulating his shaft. Slathering him in her juices, her hand moved faster while she moved to suck on his nuts. Teasing the skin with her tongue she vacuumed one side of his sack into her mouth before moving to the other.

Seconds before he would have burst again, Pansy picked up a small clip, pinching the loose skin at the base of his shaft with the plastic. His crotch thrusting in complaint as he hissed from the new pain. Neville balled his fists into the sheets, a sick part of him agreeing to whatever she wanted to do next. She found sensitive spots on his inner thighs, removing the metal part of the clip so only the plastic vise remained, two found homes on his balls and another on his cock.

The pressure on his groin was severe, he punched against the mattress to pacify the pain. The Slytherin Prefect calmly slid off the bed, holding up the cloth bag as the rest of the clips flew into it along with the silk scarves. She bundled it away in her bottom drawer.

Turning, she seemed surprised to find Neville still on the bed at a twitching full mast. "Come on, get dressed. You have to leave." Finally removing her skirt and stained knickers, she stood there completely naked, shooing him from her bed. "I mean it, I'll get you out of the dungeons but then you're on your own."

"What? You expect me to leave now?" Neville gestured to the office supplies dangling between his legs. "You've let me stay before."

Pansy was rustling through her things, setting another school uniform out. She slipped on new knickers and bra set, adjusting her breasts to full benefit before donning the rest of her gear. "Call it your punishment for not keeping better track of little Timothy. Now, you and your little Timmy get dressed!" Neville gingerly got out of the bed, stepping carefully he was able to get his trousers on, stuffing his boxers into a pocket. His untucked shirt covered most of his problem unless you looked at him from the side.

Pansy ran her fingers through her hair and with a flick of her wand, replaced her sheets. Catching a glimpse of the sulking Longbottom she went over to him, kissing him firmly but finally, she slid a hand down his thigh, flicking one of the clips. "Don't be like this. We don't even like each other, I'm a megabitch that's leading you around by your cock. You'll feel better when you twist one off in your own bed. Now cover your face, I don't want to be seen with you."

Pansy lead him out through the dungeon corridors and the abandoned common room. She left the robe over him until they reached the top of the main stairs, uncovering him as she pushed him towards his home. Pansy rushed back to the Entrance Hall, Neville climbing carefully upwards.

Half way up the set, Pansy growled out, "McMillian! Just what do you think you're doing out here? And with a little friend?"


End file.
